Le plus populaire des joueurs de quiddich
by Loufoca-Granger
Summary: Hermione Granger compare sa vie à celle d'un personnage de téléfilm : pourquoi faut-il qu'elle soit amoureuse d'un sportif populaire qui ne prête pas attention à elle. ONE SHOT Mais suite possible.


**Disclaimer** : Hi i'm J.K Rowling !! Bon d'accord je ne suis pas JKR, le jour où elle viendrait publier sur n'est à mon avis pas prêt d'arriver. Donc comme d'habitude, tout à elle, rien à moi sauf l'histoire qui sort de ma tête.

**Note **: L'histoire se passe après la guerre, Voldemort mange les pissenlits par la racine **cependant**, le Drago de mon histoire n'as pas été mangemort, son père non plus, il n'as pas tous ces préjugés sur les sang-de-bourbe etc etc. Il ne parle pas à Hermione mais pas parce qu'il ne l'aime pas. Je préfére prévenir avant de recevoir des reviews me disant que Drago n'est pas crédible.

Voilà, place à la lecture

Le plus populaire des joueurs de Quiddich

Je hais ma vie ! J'ai l'impression d'être dans une série, ou pire un téléfilm américain. Vous savez ces trucs débiles pour ados qui passent à la télé pendant les vacances ou le samedi. Ces trucs que vous détestez mais que vous regardez quand même. Même à moi ca m'est arrivé !! Je sais ce que vous pensez, c'est indigne d'une miss-je-sais-tout mais parfois, quand je suis chez mes parents pendant les vacances et qu'ils sont au travail, et bien je regarde la télé. Et ça, je suis sure que ça vous est arrivé à vous aussi. Mais oui, cet état ou vous êtes affalé sur le canapé, complètement amorphe, télécommande en main et vous zappez, zappez, vous faites toutes les chaînes … rien … alors vous recommencez… toujours rien de potable… jusqu'au moment ou vous tombé sur ledit téléfilm. Il commence toujours de la même manière … une fille ou un garçon qui fait sa rentrée au lycée. Et là on se dit… encore une, je zappe… sauf que pendant l'heure suivante, on va rester le doigt posé sur le bouton de la zapette mais sans jamais changer de chaîne, et résultat, on réalise au moment du générique qu'on a regardé une énième « merde » américaine.

Bref, passons maintenant à ce qui nous intéresse. Dans les fameux lycées, il y a les casiers rouge avec toute les combines pour pouvoir les ouvrir sans la clé, le bal de promo, les bus scolaires jaunes… et surtout… _les populaires._ Mais oui, vous savez bien, le groupe le plus in de tout le bahut, adulé et détesté à la fois. On a au choix : les pompom girls, toutes aussi superficielles les unes que les autres avec leurs french manucures et leurs petites chorégraphies ridicules ou _les sportifs._ Les joueurs de basket, de volley-ball ou de football américain, aimés de toutes les filles et admirés de tous les garçons.

Là, vous allez déjà mieux comprendre où je veux en venir : nous avons-nous aussi ce type de garçon : les joueurs de quiddich, le sport le plus populaire des sorciers. Tout le monde aime les joueurs de quiddich, quelle que soient leurs maisons : Roger Davies de Serdaigle, Théodore Nott de serpentard, Zacharias Smith de Poufsouffle. Même Ron est passé du stade de boulet à celui de star de poudlard depuis qu'il s'est mis au quiddich.

Mais parmi tous les joueurs, deux se détachent du lot : tout d'abord Harry, Harry mon meilleur ami, l'attrapeur de gryffondor… vous allez tous me dire qu'il est populaire parce qu'il a vaincu Voldemort… que nenni ! Toutes les filles bavent sur lui parce qu'il est je cite « hyper sexy sur un balai… et tu te rends compte comme il est musclé… et mon Dieu quand ses cheveux son décoiffés, et qu'il a son maillot de quiddich qui lui colle au corps et gna gna gna et gna gna gna », je t'en foutrais moi des maillots qui collent au corps… elles sont pathétiques oui !

Harry arrive cependant en deuxième position, le meilleur du meilleur chez les quiddich-boys, le plus populaire des joueurs de quiddich c'est bien sur Drago Malefoy. La quasi-totalité des filles de poudlard rêve secrètement de sortir avec lui, je dis la quasi-totalité car Ginny ne jure que par Harry avec qui elle rêve de faire six enfants et d'adopter un chien, et Luna qui est partie tellement loin dans ses délires de nargoles et de ronflak cornus qu'elle ne voit ce qu'il y a sous son nez.

Vous remarquerez que je ne me suis pas exclue de la « quasi-totalité », c'est bien la mon problème. Pour en revenir aux téléfilms américains : il y a toujours une pauvre fille dans ses séries, la première de la classe qui est toujours trop bonne trop conne et qui aide toujours les autres à faire leurs devoirs même si ils se moquent d'elle, celle qui a l'appareil dentaire trop moche, celle qui va aux toilettes et qui en ressort avec du papier coincé dans la culotte, celle qui se prend toujours le ballon de foot dans la tête, celle qui ne sait pas courir et qui tombe quarante fois par jour. Et comble de son malheur… cette fille là est TOUJOURS, folle amoureuse du garçon super populaire. Vous commencez à comprendre n'est ce pas … je ressemble bizarrement à la pauvre fille des téléfilms : toujours fourrée à la bibliothèque, collectionnant les charmants surnoms tel que miss-je-sais-tout, toujours à laisser les autres copier sur moi lors des contrôles et surtout … je suis raide dingue de Drago Malefoy… lequel bien sur, ne fais pas du tout, mais alors pas du tout attention à moi et je ne pense pas qu'il y fera attention un jour.

Le lieu central dans les téléfilms c'est la cafétéria : lieu de toutes les rumeurs, et où les populaires aiment se retrouver. La pauvre fille s'y trouve souvent seule à une table, regardant avec envie les populaires qui rigolent.

Nous avons l'équivalent à Poudlard : la grande salle, et je me trouve bien évidemment au bout de la table des gryffondors à touiller mes céréales d'un air morne. Evidemment, il entre dans la pièce et mon cœur se met à battre à toute vitesse, je sens mes mains devenir moite, j'ai soudain chaud et je suis prête à parier que mes joues ont une jolie teinte vermeil… et pourtant, il ne m'a même pas regardé, il se contente de s'asseoir avec ses amis qui le regardent comme si il était un Dieu vivant. J'aurais tellement envie qu'il me regarde comme ça !!

Je sais ce que vous allez me dire : les téléfilms américains ont toujours la même fin : le garçon super populaire se rends compte qu'il est amoureux de la pauvre fille qui s'est transformée comme par magie en super canon de la mode qui a perdu quinze kilos en une nuit, la dernière image avant le générique les montre partageant un baiser langoureux sous la pluie, sur le parking du lycée, petite musique niaise en fond sonore. Il ne manque que les confettis roses en forme de cœur et une pancarte « peace and love ». Mais les chances pour que je me transforme en beauté divine et que Drago Malefoy tombe amoureux de moi sont inexistantes.

Tiens Harry arrive … avec une dizaine de filles qui le suivent à la trace. Harry s'arrête à côté de moi, me fais une rapide bise et repart s'asseoir au beau milieu de la table, avec le reste des membres de l'équipe de quiddich. Evidemment toute ses admiratrices me fusillent du regard. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas les filles, c'est Drago que je veux, pas Harry.

Mon blondinet regarde sa montre et se lève pour aller en cours. Je me lève aussi, prend ma tonne de bouquin et sort à sa suite de la grande salle. Vous vous souvenez ce que je vous ai dit à propos de la pauvre fille … elle tombe très très souvent. Et bien ce crétin de Rusard avait eu la bonne idée de passer la serpillère dans le hall, le sol était donc mouillé et glissant… devinez qui s'est lamentablement étalée devant tout le monde… moi bien sur ! J'aurai voulu rentrer sous terre. Evidemment tout le groupe de Drago est écroulé de rire, j'ai envie de pleurer… la seule chose qui me retient c'est de voir que lui ne rigole pas, il me jette un regard distrait et continue sa route … je dois être tellement pitoyable qu'il n'as même pas envie de rire.

OoO

Potions : pour une fois je suis contente de moi. J'ai habilement réussi à être placée en binôme avec mon blondinet. Je suis toute chose de le savoir à côté de moi. Je ne fais que de gigoter comme une idiote. Lui est parfaitement calme, il remue tranquillement le chaudron. Au bout d'un moment je remarque qu'il me regarde d'un air interrogatif. Mais qu'est ce que j'ai ? Je me tâte le visage pour vérifier que je n'ai pas de trace de dentifrice ou de chocolat… ah mais oui ! Il se demande simplement pourquoi je ne verse pas l'ingrédient suivant dans la potion… je ne sais plus si c'est la poudre de salamandre ou les racines de mandragores… ou va prendre la mandragore et … AIE !!!!!!!! Ca devait pas être ça, la potion à explosé, j'ai le visage qui brûle.

"Miss granger, je vous croyais capable de préparer correctement une potion ! Mais en réalité vous ne valez pas mieux que vos camarades gryffondor. Filez à l'infirmerie, je retire 30 points à votre maison."

Je veux mourir ! Pourquoi je me ridiculise toujours devant lui. Je n'ai même pas osé retourner en classe après. J'ai inventé un mal de ventre pour que Pomfresh me garde à l'infirmerie. Au moins j'y suis tranquille et je peux me lamenter sur mon sort sans que personne ne vienne me déranger. Euh … retirez ce que je viens de dire, la porte viens de s'ouvrir. Ma main à couper que c'est Harry. Je rabats le drap sur moi et lui lance un « dégage » bien sec.

"Quel charmant accueil, ricane une voix."

Merde ! Je reconnais cette voix. C'est lui ! Mais qu'est ce qu'il fiche ici.

"Salut… euh … Drago" (arrête de bafouiller ma fille, tu es ridicule), "que fait tu ici ?"

"Je viens t'apporter tes devoirs. J'ai remarqué que tu n'étais pas revenue en cours après l'incident en potions".

STOP !! Attendez, deux minutes, il faut que je rembobine, je crois que j'entends des voix.

« Je viens t'apporter tes devoirs. J'ai remarqué que tu n'étais pas revenue en cours après l'incident en potions »

"Je ne rêve pas, je ne rêve pas !!!"

"Mer… merci, c'est gentil, je ne pensais pas que…" (terrain glissant, tu devrais te taire parfois Hermione)

"Tu ne pensais pas que je serais du genre à t'apporter les devoirs … mais il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences … _Hermione"._

Oh Merlin, Merlin, Merlin, il m'a appelé par mon prénom, je ne savais même pas qu'il le connaissait. Il me regarde encore bizarrement, je dois être toute rouge. Pitié, il faut que quelqu'un abrège mes souffrances.

"Tu veux un verre d'eau ? Tu as l'air d'avoir chaud".

Très drôle Merlin, par abréger mes souffrances je pensais à autre chose, pas à ce que je me sente encore plus ridicule.

"Tu viens au match demain ?" demande Drago," je ne t'y vois jamais, même quand c'est gryffondor qui joue".

Ah bon ? Parce que tu me cherche dans les gradins parmi toute la population de Poudlard ? Je t'emballe pas Hermione, on n'est pas dans un téléfilm américain ! Tu es la pauvre fille et tu resteras la pauvre fille.

"J'aime pas le quiddich", je marmonne.

"Est tu sure de ce que tu dis ? Moi je pense que tu n'aimes pas ce qu'il y a autour du quiddich".

QUOI !!!! Mais j'ai atterri dans la quatrième dimension ou quoi ? J'avais oublié de préciser que dans les téléfilms américains, les populaires sportifs sont du genre à avoir tout dans les muscles et rien dans le cerveau. Mais là … Drago semble avoir réfléchi un minimum par me sortir un truc pareil … qui est en plus totalement véridique.

"Co… comment ça", je bredouille.

""Je crois que tu n'aime pas toute les fioritures qu'il y a autour du quiddich, toutes les filles qui t'empêchent de passer du temps avec tes meilleurs amis, toutes les personnes qui parlent tout le temps de quiddich, les posters à l'effigie des joueurs vendues par Brown et Patil.

"Ce n'est pas faux" (note personnelle : déchirer le poster de Drago qui est dans mon dortoir et le jeter au feu dès que possible).

"Alors tu viendras demain ?"

"Peut-être"

"Je compte sur toi, dit-il avant de partir."

OoO

Je suis restée un petit moment à fixer la porte comme une idiote avant de déterminer que je n'avais pas rêvé.

Le lendemain, je m'installe donc dans les gradins, pour assister au match Serpentard-Poufsouffle. J'essaye de faire abstraction de toutes les choses qui m'énervent et regarde les joueurs rentrer sur le terrain. Enfin … mon regard est fixé sur Drago … il est tellement beau avec son maillot de quiddich (je sais, je sais, je critiquais les filles qui disaient la même chose que moi mais passons.)

Mme Bibine donne le coup d'envoie et il s'élève dans les airs. Fait le tour du stade et me lance un clin d'œil en passant devant moi… enfin, j'aime à penser que c'était à moi qu'il était adressé. Je n'ai pas trop suivi le match, trop occupée à le regarder. Je sais juste qu'il a attrapé le vif d'or et que serpentard à donc gagné.

Tout le monde quitte le stade sauf moi. Je reste la, perdue dans mes pensées, je pense à lui, j'aimerai tellement qu'il m'aime.

Soudain, j'entend un bruit fendre l'air, et vois Drago assis sur son balai s'arrêter devant moi, il me tend la main et me dit :

"Une petite promenade tenterait-elle mademoiselle Granger".

"Non… vertige."

"Oh allez Hermione, tu ne crains rien avec moi, je suis-je pas le meilleur joueur de quiddich."

Le meilleur et le plus populaire. Je me demande combien d'autres filles il a emmené en promenade… comme si il lisait dans mes pensées il me dit :

"Tu es la première à qui j'offre cet honneur."

Mon cœur rate un battement à ces paroles et je monte sur le balai. Je tremble un peu mais il me serre contre lui pour me rassurer. IL décolle et nous volons au dessus du lac… c'est vraiment magnifique. J'ai un grand sourire sur les lèvres et Drago aussi. Il amorce soudain la décente et se pose sur un rive du lac. Il m'aide à descendre et me prends la main. Nous marchons un moment au bord du lac, ma main toujours dans la sienne. Il s'arrête soudain et me regarde droit dans les yeux. Ses yeux à lui sont gris, j'ai envie de me noyer dedans tellement ils sont envoutants :

"Ca fait longtemps que je t'ai remarquée Hermione, tu as attiré mon attention parce que tu n'es pas comme les autres filles, comme les groupies. Tu es entière, naturelle, belle à l'intérieur et à l'extérieur. Je pensais que tu te fichais totalement de moi mais j'ai compris en potion, quand j'ai vu que tu perdais tout tes moyens à côté de moi, j'ai compris que je ne t'étais pas indifférent. Je ressens des choses pour toi que je n'avais jamais ressenti pour d'autres filles. Je crois que je suis amoureux de toi."

Sur ces paroles, Drago se penche vers moi et m'embrasse langoureusement. Et vous savez quoi … au moment où ses lèvres ont touchées les miennes … il s'est mis à pleuvoir.

Alors, ça vous à plu ?? Laissez un tite review que vous ayez aimé ou non. Et ne soyez pas vexé(e) si vous aimez les fameux téléfilms américains, moi aussi il m'arrive comme Hermione d'en regarder même si ils finissent toujours de la même manière et que je trouve ça débile. Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher.


End file.
